Boom Boom Boom Boom
by Grimmynette
Summary: Stiles perd au poker. Il a droit à un gage.


Hey ! Coucou mes petits louveteaux ! Voici un petit ( même très petit) OS Sterek ! Explication : c'était pour un concours et je devais pas faire plus de 500 mots. Heureusement j'ai eu droit à un peu de marge, donc ça fait 517 mots. Et je vous assure que j'aime pas écrire des trucs aussi courts XD Mais bon, je voulais tout de même le partager. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et pas trop vous frustrer.

ah oui ! Je vous conseille d'écouter Boom Boom Boom Boom de Vengaboys. Soit pendant tout la lecture soit à partir du moment où la musique commence dans l'OS comme vous voulez.

* * *

><p>- « Naaaaaan ! J'en ai marre ! Je perds tout le temps ! » s'écria Stiles, contrarié.<p>

Il fallait avouer que perdre pour la quinzième fois consécutive, il y avait de quoi être énervé. Le jeu était pourtant tout bête. C'était un simple poker. Cependant, malgré sa ruse habituelle, le jeune garçon était vraiment nul à ça. Surtout quand il jouait avec ses amis. Même Malia réussissait à le battre ! Il n'en pouvait plus.

Les jeunes gens s'étaient donné rendez-vous chez Stiles, pour fêter … quelque chose. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils célébraient mais tout le monde s'amusait alors c'était l'essentiel. Et tout ce beau monde était composé de Scott qui avait quitté Kira pour se mettre avec son Bêta. Cette dernière l'avait mal pris et était finalement partit de Beacon Hills comme l'avaient prévu depuis longtemps ses parents.

Malia avait aussi brisé un couple. Celui qu'elle avait entretenu avec Stiles. Le jeune garçon avait eu le cœur pincé, après tout il avait aimé Malia mais avait comprit les motivations de son ex-petite amie. Cette dernière avait capté depuis longtemps l'attirance de Stiles pour Derek et préférait en arrêter là avant que tout cela ne devienne plus blessant pour l'un ou l'autre. Elle n'avait aucun rancœur pour Stiles, et cela était réciproque.

Les autres amis présents étaient Mason, Lydia, et enfin Derek. Ce dernier avait radicalement plaqué Braeden pour on se sait quelle raison et quelques jours plus tard était venu voir Stiles pour y faire sa demande. Ils étaient donc ensembles depuis six mois.

- « Stiles » déclara la rouquine. « Je crois bien que là tu mérites un gage. Nous avons été gentil jusque là. Maintenant tu vas souffrir ! » dit-elle d'un air sadique.

- « Et je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose de très bien pour notre petit Stiles. » déclara Derek en regardant Stillinski qui lui faisait les gros yeux.

Derek se leva, alluma la chaîne hifi et brancha une clé USB. La musique fut vite trouvée, et Derek la lança.

« Non ! » s'écria Stiles

« Si si ! Allez tu danses maintenant ! »

Au grand fou rire de tout le monde, Stiles commença à danser tout en chantant en play-back ce thème connu qu'était Boom Boom Boom Boom de Vengaboys. Scott en pleurait de rire tellement la scène était ridicule, et beaucoup en avaient mal aux abdominaux. Même Derek avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Stiles en était rouge de honte. Il devait tenir tout le long de la musique.

Cependant, se rappelant la signification des paroles Stiles s'amusa un peu. Les poses devenant sexy, Stiles regardait Derek dans les yeux. Il enleva son t-shirt, montrant la légère musculature. Cela devenait de plus en plus chaud et presque gênant pour les autres. Mais cela faisait de l'effet à l'alpha Hale.

Dès que la chanson se termina, Stiles s'approcha de Derek et lui pris la main de son petit ami. Et sans demander leur reste, ils montèrent rapidement dans la chambre du plus jeune. Laissant en plan leurs amis qui ne savaient que faire maintenant.

* * *

><p>Et pour ceux ou celles qui sont pourris en anglais, je sais qu'il y en a, voici les paroles de la chanson en français.<p>

Ohoho ohoho x2

[Vocoder]  
>Les Vengaboys sont de retour<p>

Ohohoh ohohoh x4

Si tu es seul et que tu as besoin d'un ami  
>Quelqu'un pour te faire oublier tes problemes<br>Viens Bébé prends ma main  
>Je serai ta chérie ce soir<p>

Ohohoh ohohoh- c'est ce que je veux :)  
>Ohohoh ohohoh<p>

[Vocoder]  
>Eclatons nous!<p>

Ohohoh ohohoh - une seule fois toi et moi  
>Ohohoh ohohoh<p>

[Refrain] :  
>Boom Boom Boom Boom<br>Je te veux dans ma chambre  
>Passons la nuit ensemble<br>Maintenant et pour toujours  
>Boom Boom Boom Boom<br>je veux y aller Boom boom  
>Passons la nuit ensemble<br>Ensemble dans ma chambre

[Refrain] x2

Ohohoh ohohoh x5

[Refrain] x3

_Non c'est pas moi qui ai traduit. Trop la flemme XD désolée !_

_N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review ! ;) _


End file.
